Back to normal?
by NaitoKishi
Summary: Ib and Garry are now living a normal life, after they had escaped the Fabricated World. They are now a few months into their high school (they're the same age) and is getting use to their new school life. When suddenly two new students transferred into their school. What's so special about these students? We'll find out sooner or later. Rated T just in case.


**Ib and Garry are now living a ****_normal _****life, after they had**

**escaped the Fabricated World. They are now**

**a few months into their high school (they're the same age) and is**

**getting use to their new school life. When suddenly two new students**

**transferred into their school. What's so special about these students?**

**We'll find out sooner or later.**

* * *

_**Garry's**__**Pov**__.  
_"Come on Garry we'll be late again!" Ib shouted looking back at me while running ahead. "Wait...Ib please!" I panted trying to catch up to her. "No!" Ib laughed running even faster. I groaned and pushed myself to go forward faster.

Once we had reached our classroom the bell rang. "And I barely made it here alive..." I groaned crawling to my seat next Ib. "Today there is going to be two new students joining us. Treat them well!" Announced our teacher, Mr. Tanaka. I looked at the door and waited for the two new students to come in. There was a boy and girl. The guy had black hair and almost silver eyes and the girl had black hair also but dark red eyes. The guy introduced himself first. "Hello! My name is Hiroshi Endo. And this is my little sister Akane Endo. Please take care of us!" Hiroshi said and bowed along with his little sister.

_**Ib's**_** Pov.  
**I for some reason couldn't take my eyes off Hiroshi. He seemed to have came straight out of a _painting_. If this was the Fabricated world that would've been bad but here, he was handsome beyond all handsome. Suddenly my daydreaming got stopped when my eyes and Hiroshi's met. I blushed and quickly looked away. Garry probably noticed my quick movement and asked what was wrong. Of course I said nothing but for some reason there was Irritation in his voice when he asked me.

_**Garry's**_** Pov.  
**Ib was staring at Hiroshi and when their eyes suddenly met she blushed and looked away. It irritated me. More than anything before. I don't know why but my chest aches. Asked her what was wrong she simply replied wit "Nothing" but I could tell it was _way_ more than nothing. Then I decided to study them more. They were heading to their seats. They were sitting in front of us. Akane had really silky hair. Knowing my weird fetishes I had to try to keep my self from grabbing her hair. Then I looked to Hiroshi. Who had been apparently staring back me. Glaring while at the same time smirking at me. He mouthed the words: "She's going to be mine." while pointing to Ib. I glared back at him unintentionally. I don't know why but he _**IRRITATES ME SO**_** MUCH**! I wished I knew why but I didn't.

At lunch time, Hiroshi asked if he and his sister could sit with me and Ib. I was about to reject him with Ib nodded furiously. Hiroshi sat next Ib while Ayane sat next me. For some reason she had sat _really_ close to me. I never noticed but she was really tiny. She was probably 5 inches shorter than Ib! And Ib was already really short. When she noticed I was staring at she asked what was wrong. I screamed a bit and blushed. "Ack! Um I was just thinking that um you were really small..."I stammered. I was wondering if I should include 'cute' but got cut off when Ib jabbed me in side with her elbow. What was wrong with her? "It's not that I'm small, you're just really big!" Ayane pouted puffing her cheeks up. I laughed a bit at her remark and smiled at her. She seemed to blush and looked down to her food.

_**Ib's**_** pov.**

Garry was blushing at Ayane. I didn't like it for some odd reason. I should be supporting him right? But instead I jabbed him in the side. He yelped a little. I laughed out loud a little for getting that I'm sitting next to Hiroshi. He smiled at me. I blushed and asked him, "Why did you want to sit next to us?" He laughed and leaned close to me ear and whispered, "Ever heard of love at first sight?" I blushed an even deeper scarlet. "Also Ayane seemed to taken a liking to Garry. Look." Hiroshi said pointing behind me. I turned and looked at Garry and Ayane. They were laughing together. I balled my hand into a fist. It hurted. I don't know why but It hurted to see them like that.

* * *

**?**:** Our mission is going well** _**brother.**_

**?: We should report back to ****_Mary._**

**?: No. Not just yet ****_brother._**** I want stay a little longer before we report back. It's already heating up.**

* * *

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST FANFIC! ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
